narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Akatsuki
vielleicht liegts nur an meinem PC aba wenn mann spoiler aufmacht sind Verbündete von akatsuki nicht unter ehemalige mit glieder sondern daneben,,,,sollte mal veressert werden Bei aufgelöste Gruppen fehlt eine. Denn Orochimaru und Itachi waren doch auch eine Team. Oder nicht?????? Bis jetzt sind dazu keine Informationen bekannt. Nur weil 2 Leute sich am selben Ort aufhalten sind sie ja nicht gleich ein Team. Ninjason 17:16, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es könnte aber sein... :nein kann nicht sein ... keine infos sind dazu bekannt. Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 17:48, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ohne Belege können wir hier leider nicht so etwas angeben. '''Theoretisch könnte jeder mal mit jedem in einer Gruppe gewesen sein, um auszutesten, wer am besten zu wem passt usw... Nur haben wir einfach null Infos/Anhaltsszene außer der einen Szene die du wahrscheinlich meinst, während der Itachi und Orochimaru kämpfen. Da wir nicht wissen, was sie eigentlich getan haben, können wir daraus aber keine ANhaltspunkte ziehen. Ninjason 19:49, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Verschiedene Gründe Moin. Ich hab mir mal wieder die Shippuuden Folgen angeschaut, derzeit bin ich bei Hidan&Kakuzu, kurz nach Asumas Tod. .. Als sie grad bei der Bijuu Extraktion des Nibi sind erzählen sie über ihre Gründe wofür sie kämpfen. Und irgendwie war es schon immer für mich so, als wenn man das irgendwie erwähnen sollte wofür die einzelnen Mitglieder kämpfen. Hidan = Religion; Itachi = Prinzipien; Kakuzu = Resourcen; Zetzu = Land(?); Kisame = Feindschaft; Konan = Liebe; Deidara = einfach so (oder eher weil er gezwungen wurde^^). Bei Pain sollte es der Schmerz sein, Tobis Gründe sind nach wie vor unbekannt ..und Orochimaru wollte Jutsus. .. Ich weiß das es wahrscheinlich am Ende ein Monolog mit meiner komischen Idee wird, bzw keiner weiß etwas damit anfzufangen ..nichtmal ich. Aber irgendwie wollte ich das doch mal los werden. Danke für eure Zeit. xD Sum2k3 10:01, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) :das was pain dort aufgezählt hat müssen nicht unbedingt die wirklichen gründe der einzelnen mitglieder sein. das waren nur begriffe, die dem jeweiligen charakter passen (und auch vllt die echten gründe sind ^^), aber dermaßen sollte man sich dort nicht vertiefen :) Johnny/ジョニ一 20:41, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ---- Warum ist Nagato eigentlich nicht dabei??????? 09zeroful 21:39, 19.Jun. 2010 (UTC) :wobei? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:41, 19. Jun. 2010 (UTC) In der liste der Mitglieder oder überhaupt irgendwo ich finde es wäre erwähnenswert 09zeroful 21:39, 19.Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ringe *Im dritten Databook stehen für Tobis/Sasoris Ring zwei verschiedene Sachen "König" (Sasori) und "Edelstein" (Tobi). Ich habe unter dem Schriftzeichen Gyouku "Edelstein" gefunden. Was ist jetzt richtig? Ninjason 10:58, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :also edelstein ist schonmal richtig, keine frage. aber der kanji für könig, der so ähnlich aussieht ist dieser 王''' ...ohne den kleinen strich unten rechts. außerdem ist es derselbe ring bei tobi und sasori, warum sollten sie also unterschiedlich heißen :/ ich glaub, beim übersetzen hat man bei sasoris kanji den kleinen strich übersehen und es somit zum könig kam. kleiner aufmerksamkeitsfehler schätze ich. außerdem steht im artikel unschuld, muss wohl geändert werden. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:19, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sollten wir Yahiko nicht als Mitglied rein schreiben? '''Gruß Tissey - クリスティアン 22:18, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kabuto Kabuto ist doch jetzt wieder ein verbündeter von Akatsuki oder? ich ändere das mal, wenn nicht stimmt macht es einfach wieder rückgäning MegaPimpf1 15:48, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man sollte bei ehemalige Verbündete Karin reinschreiben. LipiNoBakuha 14:57, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Diese Seite ist falsch. Pain ist durch Naruto gestorben, Kisame hat sich im Kampf gegen Gay selber umgebracht und Konan wurde von Tobi getötet. :hast du schon versucht, spoiler aufzudecken bevor du i-etwas als falsch bezeichnest? Johnny/ジョニー 20:25, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Titelbild Leute, wollt mal so nebenbei nochmal erwähnen, dass das Titelbild, das wir bei Aka benutzen, Fanart von Deviantart.com ist. Es ist sogar mit einer Unterschrift versehen, daher bin ich ECHT dafür, dass wir es endlich herausnehmen. Ninjason 08:52, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ist schon richtig, das man als vertrauliche Quelle (also die wiki) keine fanmade-Dinge nehmen sollte. Allerdings fällt mir mal keine Szene ein, in welcher man alle Akatsukimitglieder sehen kann. (abgesehen von den Hologramen in ersten Teil von Naruto (ganz am Ende ..war irgendwie ein komisches Bild, da einige Formen garnicht passten)).Sum2k3 09:15, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Es gibt dieses Cover, wo die alle am rumposen sind, mir fällt nur gerade das Kapitel nicht ein. Ich suchs mal und dann sag ich bescheid. Ist meines Wissens sogar in Farbe. --DasallmächtigeJ 09:25, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :das cover ist von Kapitel 317 aber Pain und Konan sieht man nur von hinten. --Revan55 09:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was auch "geht" aber nicht so schön wäre... ICh hab gerade in der Shippuuden 175 den Rückblick gesehen, als Naruto nach dem Painkampf in das Dorf kommt, da gibt es so eine riesensilhouette der akatsuki mit fetter Wolke drüber - sieht ganz geil aus, nur ein wenig verschwommen (weil es so eine erinnerungsszene ist) und halt nur die silhouetten der mitglieder. Ninjason 09:40, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Und Sasori ist bei 317 garnicht drauf... Das Problem ist, dass es nichts besseres gibt, qualitativ, wenn du sagst deins ist verschwommen, alles andere ist Fan-Art. Wir sollten uns aus dem Artbook das Farbbild besorgen und drunter schreiben wir ja eh: "v.l.n.r.: Kisame, Itachi.....Pain, Konan usw. es fehlt: Sasori" da kann der Betrachter dann ja nachvollziehen, wer wer ist. Zur Not stellen wir beide gegenüber und stimmen ab. --DasallmächtigeJ 09:43, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : left|thumb Das ist das Bild, das ich meinte. Sieht ganz geil aus so vom Stil und würde auch als Titelbild für einen Artikel über die Organisation selbst passen, ist aber niemand von den Mitgliedern perfekt zu erkennen. Ninjason 09:58, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Das find ich dann schon wieder problematisch. Wir sind in der Story ja soweit fortgeschritten, dass die Mitglieder bekannt sind, da kommt das Bild nicht so gut. Bei meinem Vorschlag müssten wir Johnny fragen, obs das im Artbook gibt, denn im Inet gibts da kein vernünfitges Bild zu, überall japanische Zeichen drin. --DasallmächtigeJ 10:09, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Machen wir das. Ninjason 10:18, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- also i-wie hatte ich dieses (auf der aka-seite) bild immer als eins aus einem naruto-kalender vor augen :/ aber anscheinend war es eins ohne tobi im hintergrund und mit pain und konan im schatten stehend. sieht so aus als wäre unser aktuelles wirklich ein komplett fan-made. und bessere aka-bilder hab ich in keinem der artbooks oder kalender gefunden. übrig bleibt, was bis jetzt das beste von den offizielln ist (glaub ich), nur dieses bild: left|thumb was meint ihr? Johnny/ジョニー 13:26, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Perfekt, das kann man so reinstellen. Sasori fehlt zwar, aber das ist das einzige gute Bild von allen Mitgliedern. Und bei ihm kann man ja hinschreiben das er fehlt. Macht auch rein optisch was her. --DasallmächtigeJ 13:39, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so wichtig, dass jedes Mitglied genau darauf zu erkennen ist. Er ist ja keine Seite über "Konan, Tobi, Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi und Kisame", sondern über die Akatsuki-Organisation. Solange es die Darstellung der Akatsuki-Organisation hinlänglich zustande bringt, ist es doch egal, was es ist. Von mir aus könnte es auch einfach die Wolke sein, die einzelnen Mitglieder sind ja auf dem Artikel gelistet. Daher würde ich dieses Bild sehr gerne übernehmen. Ninjason 13:40, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) wie wärs mit dem hier hierErnie1992 13:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :@Ernie: gefällt mir sehr gut, man sieht alle von Akatsuki, sieht besser aus als das von Johnny.Sasori17 13:14, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Euch ist aber schon klar, dass die ganze Diskussion darum ging, dass wir mit Fanart Urheberrechtsverletzung betrieben und genau darum das Deviantartbild herausnehmen mussten? Ein anderes Deviantbild würde uns ja in genau dieselbe Lage bringen wie vorher. Ninjason 13:29, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) achso, ok lassen wir das^^Ernie1992 13:40, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, stimmt.Sasori17 14:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) man sollte vielleicht irgendwo erwähnen das jedes akatsukimitlglied verschiedene augenfarben hat. nimmt man itachis weiße augen dazu und tobis unbekannt deaktivierte sharingan, könnte man das irgendwo auf der seite vermerken. zusehen ist das auf dem bild von ernie von deviantart. Fanart stellt keine Quelle dar. Du musst schon eine andere Quelle für diese Info finden, wenn du das auf der Seite vermerken möchtest. Ninjason 14:24, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) vergrößer die kleinen bilder in der mitgliederliste der "hauptmitglieder" dort ist genau das selbe zu sehen LipiNoBakuha 14:28, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gab es nicht mal auch Silhouetten von akatsuki? die könnten wir auch ruhig heir rein stellen.°Aizen° 23:21, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Und aus welchen Grund sollte man nun auch nocht Silhouetten einfügen? Sum2k3 23:33, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Damit man vergleichen kann, inwiefern Kishi das geändert hat.°Aizen° 23:36, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :was vergleichen? verstehe ich grad nicht :/ wir kennen doch alle aka-mitglieder. und die rede hier war nur um das aka-bild im artikel. jetzt ist da ein passendes bild, wozu noch die silhouetten? Johnny/ジョニー 23:38, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Was soll Kishi denn so groß geändert haben? Außer dass das erste Bild der Akatsuki-Gruppiering damals in komischen Silhouetten-Formen stattfand und das auch schon über 5 Jahre her sein müsste, hat sich an sich nichts geändert. Und einfach nur Neben dem Profilbildern noch Silhouetten hinzuklatschen finde ich unnötig. Falls du etwas anderes meinst, drück dich bitte klarer aus. ...oller Johnny war schneller <_< Sum2k3 23:40, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|300px Ich meinte das jetzt nicht neben den Profilbildern, sondern unten noch so als Zusatz und außerdem finde ich, dass Kishi da sehr viel verändert hat, weil wenn man sich die silhouetten zuerst anschaut dann denkt man sich, das ist so eine Organisation, wo sich verschiedenste Bösewichte versammelt haben, die nicht alle Gestalten eines Menschen haben, wobei ja jetzt im Manga rauskam, dass das früher nur eine Widerstandsgruppe von Yahiko war, die nur friedliche Absichten hatte.°Aizen° 23:50, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Sehe ich trotzdem kein Sinn drin, schließlich ist das, wie gesagt, schon etliche Jahre her. Damals hätte es noch sinn gemacht. Yahikos einst friedliche Widerstandsgruppe (geht das eigentlich? schließlich waren es alles Shinobi) hat auch sowieso schon ewig nichtsmehr mit dem akatsuki zu tun was wir kennengelernt haben.Sum2k3 10:16, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wisst ihr was, manchmal kann mich eure in diesem Fall sinnlose und überflüssige Seriosität echt aufregen. weil wofür denn jedesmal diese unnötig-macherei? Wenn, dann nennt richtige Argumente, aber was ich bisher von euren Argumenten entnehmen kann ist bloß das: Hmm, ja naja tja, also ja lieber nicht ist 5 Jahre her > Ob 5 Jahre her oder nicht Akatsuki ist Akatsuki und es ist nicht schlimm wenn man Silhouetten hat um den Unterschied von 5 Jahre altes Akatsuki und jetzt Akatsuki zu sehen und es miteinander zu vergleichen. also wofür immer dieses: "ist unnötig..." ich hoffe ich hab mich sachlich ausgedrückt°Aizen° 17:01, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Also um dir mal ein Argument zu liefern, das deinen Ansprüchen (hoffentlich) genügt: du möchtest, korrigier mich wenn ich falsch liege, doch vergleichen, welches Mitglied Kishi im Vergleich zu früher verändert hat, oder? Tja, dass dürfte ziemlich schwierig werden, da da die meisten Mitglieder keiner Silhouette zuordnen kannst. Um sie vergleichen zu können müsstest du wenigstens sagen können wer wer ist, und das ist bei diesem Bild ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Man könnte höchstens sagen, dass ein Großteil der Mitglieder der Silhouette wo sie zuerst zu sehen waren abweicht, aber dafür brauchen wir kein Bild reinzustellen, da sich der Vergleich eh erübrigt... --DasallmächtigeJ 17:45, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich jetzt gesamt Akatsuki. bloß weil sich keine Person erkennen lässt, heißt dass doch nicht das es nichts zu vergleichen gibt. man kann sich halt einfach ein Bild daraus machen aber ich hab da nochmal in dieser Stelle nachgeschaut und da hat sich beispielsweise deidara verändert denn im Bild unten kann man erkennen, dass er dieser komische hängende Typ ist.°Aizen° 18:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|230px @Aizen: das worüber du dich aufregst (warum auch immer, ist mir schleierhaft) - der vergleich der akamitglieder in form von bildern/deren silhouetten hat doch mit dem ursprünglichen problem des *anzegebildes-für-akatsuki-auf-der-akatsuki-seite* nichts zu tun. das was du vorschlägst hat doch in dem artikel akatsuki nichts zu suchen. dafür kannst du doch im forum eine seite eröffnen und dort die bilder/charas vergleichen und erst mal überhaupt ausdiskutieren zu können wer mit wem zusammenpasst oder nicht. in einem artikel "Akatsuki" ist das vollkommen UNNÖTIG. (noch eine kleine anmerkung am rande: in naruto vor shippuuden gab es nur drei genau bekannte aka-mitglieder: itachi, kisame und zum schluß zetsu. zu der zeit war sich kishimoto bestimmt auch noch nicht 100% sicher wie die einigen übrigen aussehen sollten - deshalb die silhouetten in komischen ungenauen formen bei einigen auf dem bild) Johnny/ジョニー 18:55, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Leute, ich mach die woche mal eins, ok? dann haben wir da sproblem au sder welt geschaffenErnie1992 19:01, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Johnny ich hab schon oben erwähnt, dass die Silhouetten jetzt nichts mit dem Anzeigebild-Problem zu tun haben ich hab einfach nur vergessen eine neue überschrift dazu zu machen, nichts weiter. und wann hab ich gesagt, dass ich jedes Mitglied miteinander vergleichen will? das links mit Deidara wollte ich nur DasallmächtigeJ zeigen, weil er gesagt hat, dass es niemanden zu vergleichen gibt. Ich meinte nur, wir sollten das machen um zu vergleichen inwiefern Kishi seine Vorstellung für Akatsuki (ganz egal wer wer ist und auch wenn sich wenig geändert hat) verändert hat.°Aizen° 19:08, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, das meine Begründung für dich nicht ausreichend genug definiert wurden, warum soetwas, in meinen Augen, nicht benötigt wird. Johnny hatte allerdings bereits gesagt, das die Silhouetten nur ein Mittel zum Zweck waren, da Kishi höchstwahrscheinlich selbst noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die "Bande" gestalten will. Den einzigen den man direkt erkennt ist Kisame, da man ihn auch schon kannte zu dem Zeitpunkt. Aber egal. Ich sehe trotzdem, nach wie vor, einfach keinen Sinn darin die Mitglieder zu vergleichen, denn es sind alle bekannt. Vor 5 Jahren hätte das Sinn gemacht, da man dort die Akatsukimitglieder erst noch kennen lernen musste, da konnte man dies als Theorie abwickeln. Jetzt ist es einfach nichtmehr benötigt. Ich hoffe meine Begründung reicht dir. Zusätzlich hast du ja noch DasallmächtigJs und Johnnys Begründung/Meinung dazu gehört. Sum2k3 21:49, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja ist schon gut, mir tuts auch leid, dass ich so rumgemeckert hab.°Aizen° 14:59, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Artikel für Akatsukis Armee Wenn wir einen Artikel für die Shinobie-allianz erstellt haben, dann könnten wir doch genauso gut eins für Akatsukis Armee tun mit all den Edo tenseis und zetsus. Was meint ihr?°Aizen° 20:43, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Klar so einen müssen wir machen, aber im moment wissen wir ja noch nichts konkretes über die armee, außer einen teil der mitglieder...--DasallmächtigeJ 20:45, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ich würde sagen wir schreiben im artikel akatsuki einfach über die armee mit nem bild und sowas. Johnny/ジョニー 22:29, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ja, aber Akatsukis Armee hat doch auch genauso wie die Shinobi-Allianz bestimmte Gruppierungen, die für etwas zuständig sind: Die Jinchuuriki sind eine Gruppe, Itachi und Kakuzu(?), Haku, Zabuza, unbekannter Iwanin und zwei weitere, Sasori und Deidara (für Fallen und Bomben zuständig), Chuukichi und Shin (Sensor und Back-up), und noch eine Gruppe bestehend aus Asuma, Dan, Hizashi und noch einen. Außerdem wären da ja noch die Zetsus. Reicht meiner meinung nach für einen eigenen Artikel, wenn man das schön mit einer tabelle gestaltet.°Aizen° 20:40, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Soweit ich das richtig gelesen habe, gibt es bisher nur ein Team seitens Akatsuki welche eine besondere Aufgabe hat und das sind Deidara, Chuukichi, Shin und Sasori. Vorallem, wie sollte der Artikel benannt werden? Akatsuki Armee? .. Vielleicht entwickelt es sich noch dazu, das man ein eigenen Artikel daraus machen kann (ungefähr so das man hier die Armee anspricht aber auf den Hauptartiekl verweist). Sum2k3 21:26, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich würds ganz einfach "Tobis und Kabutos Armee" oder nennen. LipiNoBakuha 21:29, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ähm... Next! :/ Wenn schon dann nur Tobis Armee, da sich Kabuto ihm angeschlossen hat, sie sind keine Partner oder ähnliches.Sum2k3 21:34, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Moment: Die Edos sind eindeutig Kabutos Streitmacht. Und die bilden mit Sicherheit den gefährlicheren Teil der gesamten Armee. Also Vorsicht mit Aussagen wie "nur Tobis Armee" ... Shiromaru 11:19, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) !!!NICHT SO EILIG LEUTE!!! ...diese zetsu-armee gehört eh zu zetsu, als eine art abstammung von ihm. einen extra artikel über zetsus armee zu machen muss nicht wirklich sein! vorallem wissen wir über sie noch so gut wie gar nichts und sie sind eh nur eine art waffe für den krieg. Johnny/ジョニー 21:35, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde da auch noch etwas abwarten, weil wir so wenig wissen. Auf beiden Seiten werden jetzt zig neue Teams und Trupps gebildet, in ein paar Kapiteln ist raus welche das sind. Dann können wir die in den Art einbauen und jeder Gruppe ihren eigenen Art geben, so wie wir es ja jetzt auch schon handhaben. Zur Zetsu-Armee: Klar sind das nur Duplikate, aber keiner weiß genau was die können oder ob die überhaupt ähnliche Eigenschaften wie die Kage Bunshin haben. Zur Zeit brauchen sie wirklich keinen Art wie Johnny gesagt hat, aber wer weiß vllt ergibt sich da ja noch was anderes.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:38, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kabuto Yakushi sollten wir Kabuto nicht als Mitglied eintragen? MegaPimpf1 17:32, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :er steht doch unter spoiler als verbündeter. und noch ist er NUR ein verbündeter, nicht zetsu und auch nicht tobi zählen ihn als mitglied ihrer organisation. johnny/ジョニー 17:42, 21. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :es ist doch gar kein spoiler mehr, dass tobi der anführer ist, oder? : :ja das auch da hasst du recht aber auch der ursprung von akazuki das von nagato erzält wird mus mann auch nicht mehr spoilern. ::was tobi angeht... bis jetzt ist in deutschland nicht bekannt, dass er kein gründer ist. aber ja, jetzt ist er auch anführer und gründer (wenn ungespoilert). der ursprung von akatsuki wird doch erst viel später enthüllt - beim kampf tobi vs konan wird erzählt, dass yahiko diese organisation gründete und sie akatsuki nannte. oder etwa nicht? :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 02:36, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) shinobi allianz im artikel steht gaara wär der anführer der gesamten shinobi allianz - dabei ist er nur oberster general der armee - der anführer ist Ê, der Raikage :ist behoben. danke. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:39, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ... mal ne frage bei den mitglieder von akatsuki is ne wolke kann mann nicht auch das durchgestrichene zeichen von den jenigen dorf machhen damit man weis von wo mann kommt? battlespeeder'Battlespeeder 12:49, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC)' :wozu? das steht doch bei jedem in der profilbox drin unter "dorf/reich" :/ und da akamitglieder primär akatsuki angehören (sie haben ihre dörfer ja verlassen) muss bei jedem oben das aka symbol stehen und nicht das des dorfes. und zwei symbole geht nicht bze würde scheiße aussehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:22, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Man sollte die Spoiler mal entfernen, da dazugehörigen Episoden in DE bereits ausgestrahlt worden sind! 77.10.206.247 22:15, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Kevin :was soll man im artikel entspoilern? da ist soweit alles richtig gespoilert, auch nach dem deutschen stand des anime :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:39, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::kann man nicht z.B. die geschichte nagatos nun schon entspoilern? Shizuee 13:58, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::diese geschichte kommt erst in band 54, was in deutschland noch nicht erhältlich ist. erst wenn es ende februar erscheint, kann mans entspoilern. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:00, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) TEAM TAKA Muss Team Taka nicht aus der Tabelle (Gruppen/Verbündete) entfernt werden? Im deutschen Manga hat Sasuke (Itachi) doch auch Kabuto aufgehalten, also zeigt das doch, dass er schon da gegen Akatsuki handelt...--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 19:01, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :entfernt? nein. denn zumindest waren sie mitglieder/helfer. also haut schon hin. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:11, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich meinte sie müssten den nur noch als "ehemalige Verbündete" da stehen, oder?--Datei:PSPMAN2.png[[Benutzer:PSPMAN|'PSPMAN']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:PSPMAN|'Diskussion']]Datei:PSPMAN1.png 19:17, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::ach so, ja. ist erledigt. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 19:31, 29. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Juuzou Juuzou trägt den gleichen Ring wie Kisame am linken Ringfinger.Siehe Episode 456 Naruto Shippuuden 15. Minute. Bitte bearbeiten. LukeSkywalker19VSY Das darfst du gerne erledigen, es hindert dich keiner daran. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 16:04, 19. Jun. 2016 (UTC)